Always
by Vash2214
Summary: Just a short sweet story about Roy and Riza after work one late nite. Nothing too hardcore major but enjoy anyway!
1. Chapter 1

(--Means I'm butting into the actual story so DEAL WITH IT!--)

(This seems to be a habbit of writers but about 99.99999999 of the people here don't own anything from what they are writing including me but... I'M NOT GOING TO PUT THAT ON EVERYSINGLE THING I POST!!!! So just read the story and tell me what you think since I actualy get 90 of my ideas daydreaming in class of from actual dreams! Enjoy!)

Always

It was another cold winter evening in Central and the snow was lightly falling upon the alchemists at work. The sun was slowly falling behind the horizon as it left a brilliant dark orange glow to the city skies.

The day was over for some soldiers but others where just getting ready for the nightly job of guarding and keeping the town safe. Yet somehow the city had a gloomy feel to it today…

"Thank you again!" First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye said as she walked down the stairs of the library wing carrying another stack of files.

"Wait, First Lieutenant!" The young librarian yelled as she ran out the door after Riza. "H-here. Take my spare key. Just in case you need something else." She offered with a smile.

Riza stood there for a moment before carefully taking the keys and nodding. "Your right… I almost forgot the library closes at eight. I can't believe it's that late already…" she sighed as she waved goodbye to the librarian, who was just finishing her shift. "Oh well… It's gonna be another long night for me."

Awhile later Hawkeye finally got to the office and calmly walked in. Roy was sitting in his chair staring out at the sun as it disappeared below the horizon and the sky turned a gloomy dark blue shade.

Riza quietly shut the door and walked over to Roy's desk. "General…" She started but couldn't find the words to finish it. She knew he was depressed today. How could he not be? It had been six months since Huges died and he had spent half of his time staring at Huges grave.

Roy sighed knowing that Riza wouldn't leave him alone until he told her what was wrong. "I miss him Riza…" he calmly said as he turned around to look at her. "The office just isn't the same without him."

"We know… He was annoying but without him some of us would be dead by now. He always put his life on the line for his friends. I guess… it just caught up to him in the end…" Riza replied as she walked over to Roy's chair and put a hand on his shoulder. "Here are the files you wanted. Just try and take your mind off of things. I'm going to go get some coffee." She quietly said, handing him the files before walking out of the office.

Roy sighed, "I should give her the letter Huges wrote to her… I was supposed to give it to her 6 months ago when he died." Roy flinched, "Then again…" as he remembered what was in his letter.

Later…

Roy quietly sat at his desk staring at a black trimmed letter addressed to Riza as he waited for her to return. "Hmm…" Roy pondered as he picked up the letter and waved it around with a frustrated look on his face. "Give it to Riza or risk getting shot and read it…?" he asked himself.

"I brought your coffee and something to eat sir." Riza said as she pushed the door open holding the tray in one hand.

Flustered, Roy tipped over his chair and fell on the floor with a loud crash. "R-Riza! Your back! That was fast." he nervously replied getting up and dusting himself off.

"Fast? It's been 20 minutes already and who else do you think would baby-sit you this late at night?!" Riza exclaimed as she set the tray on the table and walked over to Roy's desk. "Hmm? What's this?" she asked as she picked up the letter and was shocked to find it addressed to her.

"Oh that… Err…Yes it's for you actually from Huges. I found it in a pile of papers while I was going thru my desk." Roy replied hoping she would buy his excuse.

"A letter from Huges? How in the world can you lose an important letter like this for 6 months? More to the point, why was it in your desk?" Riza asked in a curious tone as she glared at Roy.

"It's his death letter to you… I just forgot to give it to you and threw in my desk after the funeral. He told me to give it to you if he ever died." Roy replied, hoping she wouldn't ask too far into it.

Riza looked down, "You probably forgot cause you where drinking so much after you heard he was killed… But why did he want you to give it to me?" she curiously asked.

"I don't know… Maybe because he knew you could keep me from reading it, unlike Havok." Roy said as he tipped his chair back up with a small smile on his face.

"True." Riza replied with a smile on her face.

"So what happened to your letter?" she asked as she sat down on the couch and started opening the letter.

"I still have it, but…" Roy hesitated, "Remember the day I got back to work after Huges dies and set my built up paperwork on fire?"

"Yes…" Riza replied hesitantly wondering if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Well… The reason I got angry and snapped my fingers is from the letter. I guess I went a little overboard with it though." Roy confessed with a nervous smile on his face.

"A LITTLE?! You fried half the floor and everyone's paperwork! Not just your office" Riza yelled. Roy just looked at her with a weak smile on his face. Riza sighed, "What am I going to do with you…" as she rested her head in her palm.

"Just relax. At least we fixed the office right away and didn't fall too behind." Roy calmly replied as he sat back in his chair.

"Get back to work sir. I would like to get home before sunrise at the rate your going." Riza stated.

"Yea, yea…" Roy sighed as he gave in and started on his work again. Riza took a sip of coffee and relaxed on the couch while Roy glared at her from behind his desk. "Wouldn't take so long if you helped." He mumbled to himself as he looked down at his work.

Roy was quietly working at his desk when paused for a moment to look at Riza. It was almost 1 a.m. and she was still in her military uniform with her golden hair down resting peacefully on her shoulders. Occasionally her hair would gall off her shoulders and hang in her face. With a gentle hand she would carefully place the hair behind her ear again and continue reading. To him, Riza was the only girl he couldn't get but really wanted to call his own. She was beautiful, smart and strong enough to kick his ass but wouldn't go out with him no matter how many times he asked. Roy looked back at his work with a frown and continued working. A couple minutes passed in silence before Roy heard a gasp from Riza, who was still reading the three page letter with a flustered and embarrassed look on her face. "What's wrong Riza?" he asked curiously with a puzzled look on his face.

"N-Nothing sir!" she nervously replied looking down in embarrassment.

Roy raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything back. He notices Riza was glancing at him every now and then as she looked back at the letter. _"Hmm… Must be something about me in there."_ He thought to himself with a grin on his face.

It was quiet again as Riza started reading the last page of her letter. Roy looked up and noticed she has a smile on her face. All of a sudden Riza started giggling, which made Roy even more baffled and confused. "What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing Roy. Sorry if I distracted you from your work." Riza apologized as she smiled back at him.

"Roy? Since when did you start using my name other then when you're about ready to shoot me?" Roy asked, surprised that she used his real name.

"It was a request from Brigadier General Huges in his letter." Riza stated as she looked up and started giggling again when her eyes met his.

"Alright Riza. What is so funny in that letter?" Roy asked as he was starting to get irritated as he got up and walked over to the couch.

"Nothing you need to read Roy." She answered is a playful tone as she hid the letter in her jacket. "I'm just fulfilling the last requests Huges gave me. It was really nice of him to include some fun facts about you though." Riza managed to say with a straight face as she looked Roy in the eye.

"Like what?" Roy asked with a frustrated yet embarrassed and nervous look on his face.

"Hmm… Like when you first tried to use ignition gloves and ended up setting yourself on fire." Riza said with a smile.

"Well at least that one isn't too bad." Roy replied hesitantly.

"Maybe, maybe not. What could you be scared of others knowing?" Riza asked as he sat down next to her.

"I could ask you the same. I got a letter as well and you don't know what's on it." Roy replied with a slight smirk as Riza's face went from smiling to a shocking realization. "It's nothing too important though." He calmly said as he slid closer to Riza and put an arm around her waist.

"W-What are you doing?" Riza stuttered as she tried not to blush.

"Just relax. It's not like your going to shoot me for sitting with you." Roy replied as he rested his head on top of hers. "Huges said you loved me to much to kill me." He whispered in a soft voice.

Riza jumped and went from nervous to angry in one sentence. "He told you WHAT?!" Riza yelled as she got up and spun around to look at Roy. "No wonder he wrote it in his death letter! I'd kill him if he was still alive for telling you that!" she furiously said. "What else did he tell you?" Riza sharply asked.

"Riza relax. I knew that way before Huges died." Roy calmly said as he stood up and gave Riza a hug, "I'm pretty sure he added something like that in your letter about me as well."

Riza just leaned against Roy for a moment before asking, "Like what?" hoping what Huges wrote wasn't true.

"That I love you. He is right. I do love you Riza. I always have, ever since I met you." Roy quietly said as she put her arms around him and hugged hum back.

After a minute of silence Riza gripped onto Roy's coat. He looked down and noticed she had tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong Riza?" he asked in a sweet and caring voice as he pulled her away and looked into her sad, watery eyes.

Riza finally broke down and started crying as she let her head drop. "I-I didn't want you to know that I loved you…" Riza whispered in a quiet voice, trying to hold the tears back.

"Why would you want that?" he softly asked as he whipped away the tears and ran a hand softly through her hair.

"I didn't want to worry you or get in your way. I promised myself to stand by your side till you became Führer and help you. Not hold you back." she replied looking into his jet black eyes.

"Riza…" Roy sighed as he looked at her sincerely for a moment before wrapping her up into his arms, almost lifting her off the ground. "I'm sorry… so sorry." He quietly said with sadness in his voice, "You help me so much even when I don't deserve it… I'm sorry if I worry you, but you don't have to worry about me anymore. It's my turn to start helping you. Just don't worry about holding me back."

"You don't have to be sorry… It's my job to help you." Riza quietly whispered as she turned her head and snuggled into Roy's chest.

"Don't try so hard then. I don't want to lose you like Huges… Your to important to me. Now cheer up. You never get sentimental on me at work." Roy replied, trying to cheer Riza up.

"Fine. I won't try as hard as long as you don't expect a hug every morning when you get to work." Riza smirked.

Roy sighed, "Alright but don't get to angry if I forget. It's hard not to want you in my arms when you're with me half the day, everyday. That being said I better make tonight last!" Roy grinned as he pulled Riza's legs out from under her, lifting her up easily.

"W-What are you doing?" Riza asked, shocked and scared as she looped her arms around Roy's neck for support.

"Can't I have a little fun?" Roy laughed as he sat down on the couch with Riza holding onto him for dear life. "Sides I don't have any work left, I deserve some time alone with you." he stated in a playful tone as he looked into her eyes with a loving smile on his face.

Riza looked at him with shock before asking, "Then why have you kept both of us so late?!"

"No reason in particular. I just like being with you." Roy answered as he pulled Riza a little closer. "I know you like it too."

"M-Maybe I do maybe I don't. I-It's not like you know everything about me." Riza replied shakily with a flustered look on her face.

Roy smirked, carefully running a hand through her soft hair and behind her ear, and quietly whispered," Not yet." into her ear as he drew her closer yet.

"Roy…" Riza sighed but Roy placed a finger over her lips.

(Hah! Part one is done and since my eyes are starting to give me a frigin headache from these stupid laptop screens just re-reading it myself, I'll put it into 2 chapters so you have a break. Hope you'll keep reading tho!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Gah! I FINALY got around to typing part 2! Ironicly when typing this part I realized how long the ending was and im putting that in as chapter 3! So just wait a little longer I'm attempting to finish typing that part tonight too since it's been FOREVER since I got the time to type this much! Anyway enjoy part two!**

Moving his hand from her lips along her cheek to the back of her head, Roy softly kissed Riza and whispered in her ear, "I love you Riza Hawkeye… I always have."

"I love you too Roy… Always." Riza whispered back as she hugged him.

It was quiet in the office for a few moments before the clock in the room rang with an echoing tone that signaled two o' clock in the morning. Riza sighed as she heard the tone ring in her ears. Roy calmly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back before pulling away and asked, "Shall we just sleep in the office till morning?"

"Wah?! A-Are you sure we are even allowed to stay in the office over night?!" Riza asked with a shocked look on her face as she looked at him with a strange look on her face.

"Of course! I do it all the time if we end up staying late in the office. If its past twelve I don't even bother driving home for 6 hours of sleep. Sides out of every week I think I spend at least 3 nights sleeping in my desk chair." Roy laughed back as she continued to look at him in disbelief.

"Bu-But I think I'd rather sleep in a bed then the same chair I sit in all day everyday." Riza complained, trying to think of another way.

"I knew you would say that, but there's a bed in this room already." Roy calmly said as he closed his eyes with a smile.

"Huh? You've got to be kidding me Roy. This isn't a house, it's an office. There's no bed in here." Riza calmly stated as she folded her arms together.

Roy laughed, "You should talk to the janitors sometime." Roy calmly walked over to the couch and motioned for her to follow.

"Janitor?" she asked as she curiously followed Roy to the couch and watched as he started pulling on the side of the couch.

In between huffs Roy explained, "This couch… folds… out… into… a… bed." Once he turned the couch around out into the open he pulled off the cushions and grabbed the handle that was under the cushion on his side. "Would the lovely young lady mind helping out?" he asked with a small grin.

"Fine you old man. I'll help you with a simple couch." Riza replied back with a harsh tone but a teasing smile.

"So beautiful yet cruel. You really do love me if you enjoy insulting me so." Roy smiled back as Riza grabbed the other handle on the couch.

They both tugged on the handles and steadily the inside of the couch folded out into a mattress. Roy went over to his desk and started digging around in the bottom cabinet. Riza watched carefully as he struggled to pull out a rather large bag from the desk. All of a sudden the bag came loose. Roy fell right over and with a loud thump landed on the ground firmly with the bag sitting on his chest. He cursed to himself as he slowly got up with the bag in his hand.

Roy looked up at Riza to see her standing by the bed with her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked with a rather annoyed look on his face.

"Are you always this clumsy around me?" she replied giggling in between.

"Being naturally clumsy is a part of my charm but let's see how you like it." Roy answered as he threw the heavy bag at Riza and watched as she tried to catch it. The weight of the bag pushed her over onto the bed as she gasped in surprise.

Riza pushed the bag off of her and Roy smushed her in between the bed and himself. "I told you it comes in handy." He grinned as she looked at him in the eyes, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Y-Yes but it also comes with another trait." She said with a small smile on her face.

"And what trait would that be." Roy asked curiously.

"If you get off of me I will show you." Riza said with a sexy grin and a wink.

Roy, having other ideas in his mind got up and asked again, "Now what trait are you going to show me?"

"It's called being gullible." Riza answered with a smile and sat up to watch his reaction.

"…That was a dirty trick…" Roy replied looking down at the ground in defeat as she laughed at him from the bed.

"So why does this bed already have sheets on it? Do you really use it that much?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Yea. It's to itchy without sheets so after the first few times I just left them on and the maids would take them off and wash them for me. I just take off the pillows and blankets and stuff them into the bag there." He answered as he pulled a large green blanked out and threw it on the bed.

Roy pulled the pillows out of the bag before setting it on the ground as Riza picked up the blanket and straightened it out over the bed. "How's that?" she asked as he tossed the pillows onto the front of the bed.

"Good enough for me." He replied casually as he stretched out on the bed. "Do you want to borrow some of my pajamas?"

"Oh my god… You keep full sets of clothes in that bag too?" Riza asked with a sigh.

"Yep! I'm not sleeping in my uniform but here, you can use these." He answered as he tossed her a pair of black pajama pants from the bottom of the bag.

"What about a shirt?" Riza asked.

"Ahh… You don't need one." Roy replied with a smile and a wink as he turned his head to look at her.

Riza looked at him carefully before stating, "You're right I don't. But, I will be back in a few." Riza said as she walked out of the office.

Roy with a surprised look on his face sat up to watch her walk out of the room before starting to change himself.

Awhile later Riza walked into the office wearing Roy's black Pajamas and her normal black undershirt from her uniform. "I'm back." Riza announced as she shut the door with the rest of her uniform folded neatly in her arms. She found Roy sprawled out on top of the bed wearing another pair of black set of pants. His clothes where messily laid on top of his office chair.

Roy yawned and rolled onto his side, leaning onto his elbow for support, as he carefully looked her up and down. "You look good in my clothes." He stated with a smirk.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Riza replied as she set her clothes on her desk.

"Aww… You're no fun." Roy whined as he crawled under the blanket.

"Too bad." Riza said with a hint of amusement on her face as she walked over to the bed and slid under the covers next to Roy.

Riza grabbed a pillow and laid on her side facing away from Roy. He rolled over and slid his arms around Riza's waist before whispering in her ear, "I still love you though.", as he kissed her on the cheek.

Riza blushed a little with a smile and rolled over in his arms to look into his coal black eyes. She slowly ran a hand through his messy black hair. "I love you too…Roy." She replied before hugging him around the neck. With a caring smile he hugged her back. Riza slowly moved one hand to his chest and pushed away to see the goofy smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?" she asked playfully.

"I can't hel…" he started but was cut off when Riza pulled him close and kissed him caringly.

Roy wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders and pulled them together even closer deepening the kiss for a moment before he rolled onto his back taking Riza with him. Riza rolled right on top of him, a little surprised. She stopped for a moment in the dark to smile at him. "Are you happy you stayed?" Roy asked with his face barely an inch away from hers.

"You already know the answer." she quietly replied back as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Yea. I just love hearing your voice though." Roy commented as she slid into a comfortable position and cuddled up with him for the night.

"Sometimes it's better to not say anything at all though…" Riza whispered as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

Roy softly smiled as he rested his head next to hers and drifted off to sleep.

**Yay! Onto part 3!Which (in my opinion) is the funniest part! WOOT WOOT! **


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! LAST CHAPTER! After typing this tho I'm thinking one day I might make a continued story that goes after this one tho :) So Enjoy the story for now!**

Next morning…

The sun was already high above the busy city of Central. Everyone was already at work at the military but the members under Roy's command where curiously sitting outside of Roy and Riza's office slowly getting their work done.

Havoc stared at the door blankly. On the door there was a tantalizing 'Do Not Disturb' sign picking at his curiosity.

Inside Roy and Riza had woken up hours ago. They folded the bed back up and moved it to its place and got dressed for work before anyone had even seen them. Sleep didn't let them stay awake for long though. They had both curled up next to each other on the couch with the blanket again and dosed off. Luckily, before anyone suspected anything the janitor had found the two dozing on the couch and nicely, being a friend of Roy, put up the sign.

Havoc's curiosity was finally starting to get the better of him. Everyone else was quietly working while Havoc paced around in front of the door, attempting to figure out what Mustang was up to.

An hour passed and now everyone was curious. Riza was never more then an hour late and the both of them where already three hours past check in time and no one had seen ether of them. "I'm sick of waiting!!!" Havoc yelled as he took the sign off the door and chucked it across the room.

"Take it easy Havoc." Fuery replied.

"Aren't you curious too?" Havoc asked.

"Well yea but screaming and throwing things around won't solve anything. Just peak through the door." Falman answered with and annoyed look on his face.

"FINE I WILL!" Havoc stated as he quietly opened the door and peaked into the office. A large grin appeared on his face immediately.

"What do you see?" Fuery asked curiously, trying to look over Havoc's shoulder from his desk.

"Looks like Roy got really lucky this morning." Havoc replied with a smirk on his face and a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Fuery and Falman sprang from their desks and peaked through the door next to Havoc. "OH MY GOD!" they both said in unison before Havoc managed to cover their mouths.

"Shhhhhhhh! Are you trying to get us busted?!" Havoc whispered to them as he slowly removed his hands from their mouths.

No more then ten seconds later they heard a snap that sent fear through their entire body as flames sprang out from the door and charred the three of them. Roy pushed the door open with his foot and walked into the room with Riza wrapped in a blanked, cradled in his arms. Roy looked exhausted and groggy as he glared at the three of them sitting on the floor, still shocked from the flames. Slowly he opened both doors and went back into the office. He carefully set Riza on the couch and calmly walked back into the other room scratching the back of his head, still sleepy. He looked down at the three of them angrily and smacked them on the head before stating, "ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OFF TODAY?! Your just lucky Riza didn't wake up!"

Roy left them at the door as he walked back into his office and knelt down on the ground next to the couch and lightly ran a hand over her cheek. Riza pulled the blanked up to her chin and curled up a little more before slowly opening her eyes. "You guys are too noisy…" she sleepily stated as Roy sighed with a smile.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up. Are you sure you don't want to sleep some more?" Roy asked with care replacing the anger in his voice from before as he looked at her with a little hint of worry.

Riza yawned as she stretched her arms out from under the blanket. "It's O.K. Roy." Riza replied as she leaned over and whispered into Roy's ear with a slight smile, "The noise didn't wake me up. I was cold."

Riza stood up in front of Roy and attempted to look awake. Roy, still knelling on the ground, smiled and wrapped his arms around Riza's knees and picked her up. Riza gasped but managed to stay balanced as she sat in Roy's arms with her knees pressed firmly into his chest for support. "Why didn't you tell me you where cold then? I would have gladly kept you warm." Roy asked as he looked into Riza's beautiful orange eyes.

"Cause then we'd never get the work done and end up staying late again." Riza replied as Roy carefully let her slide in between his arms back onto the ground.

"Nothing is wrong with that is there?" Roy grinned as he let go of Riza and ran a hand through her now messy, long, blond hair.

"I was hoping to at least make it to a house tonight." She smiled playfully. Roy stared at her from the last comment and after a moment a grin spread across his face.

Havoc, Falman, and Fuery, who had been watching the whole time, huddled in a circle on the ground. "When did those two get so close?" Falman whispered with a hand to his face.

"You saw for yourself. Roy and Riza where a little busy last night, and not just with paperwork." Havoc replied with a depressed look on his face. "How come her gets all the luck…"

Falman and Fuery looked at Havoc in disgust as the sheer thought sent chills up their spines. "Ugh… Quit reminding me." Falman shrugged.

"What are you three up to?" Roy asked in an ordering tone as he noticed the three of them scheming.

"N-Nothing Sir!!" Havoc, Falman, and Fuery said in unison as they stood bolt upright and saluted Roy.

"Get to work then! Just because we stared late doesn't mean we get to go home at the same time!" Riza ordered as everyone scrambled to get back to work.

Throughout the day Havoc asked Roy and Riza about the night before but never got the answer he wanted. Soon after he finished his paperwork he gave up and went home. Slowly everyone finished their work and left the office, leaving Roy and Riza the last ones still working, like always. Riza was quietly sitting on the couch reading a book. She stopped for a moment to look up at Roy to find him looking right back at her with a grin.

"What are you grinning about now?" she asked, once again curious.

"Was that an invitation earlier?" Roy asked as he put the last of his work into the finished pile and got up to put his coat on. Riza just read on ignoring the question.

Roy carefully walked over and stuck his finger in the book and closed it himself, holding it behind his back. "You're not going to give me my book until I say yes, right? Plus I never said it was MY house." Riza asked as she stood up in front of Roy.

"Good. Then let's go. There is a restaurant we can eat at along the way since I'm starving." Roy stated as he walked out of the office.

Riza sighed, "You seem to plan everything out don't you?", as they walked through the building.

"And that I will leave for everyone to wonder." Roy smiled back as they walked out of the building into the fresh falling snow.

At the restaurant, Riza practically stared in awe. Roy had got her again. He had got a reservation at the restaurant early this morning when they had first woken up and it was the best restaurant in town. Once they got to their table Riza smirked at Roy. "Now what is making you smile?" Roy asked innocently as he picked up the roses, that he had ordered that day and sent to the restaurant, and handed them to Riza.

"I knew you planned this out." Riza smiled as she took the flowers and sat down next to Roy.

"Only since this morning." Roy confessed.

After dinner they continued their walk to Roy's house. As they walked down the street Roy calmly wrapped one arm around Riza's waist and pulled her closer. Riza reluctantly walked closer to him and leaned onto his shoulder. "Always?" she asked in a quiet voice, hoping for a good answer.

"Always." Roy replied with a smile as he kissed her on the forehead and hugged her tightly. "I'll never let you go. Riza."

**Sooooooo? Didja like it? I hope so lol cause its taken me soooo long to get it in! You better like it if youve been waitin for parts 2 and 3 this long! lol **


End file.
